Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Human for a Night
by BersealiaDreamheart
Summary: When Tang Shen's spirit turns the Turtles into human boys to stop a Foot Clan plot at April and Casey's school prom, things seem straight forward. They only get complicated when Karai falls in love with a handsome boy—unaware that he's Leo! With plenty of excitement, action, romance, and laughs along the way, Karai vows to find her mysterious ninja with Leo's reluctant help.
1. Intro

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Human for a Night

A two-part Cinderella parody

When Tang Shen's spirit turns the Turtles into human boys to stop a Foot Clan plot at April and Casey's school prom, things seem straight forward. They only get complicated when Karai falls in love with a handsome boy—unaware that he's Leo! With plenty of excitement, action, romance, and laughs along the way, Karai vows to find her mysterious ninja with Leo's reluctant help.

**Author's Note** – This is a spin-off series and unrelated to any of my current or future fanfictions of the TMNT. I wrote this merely out of fun. I have decided to write this in a way that would simulate a play script or normal episode of the show. I'm terrible at drawing comics, but I'm good at writing plays.

It may take a while for the second part to come out. I'm trying to finish two Greek Mythology stories first. If you get a chance, please review. I except both praise and criticism as it helps me write better stories. But please, be respectful. No offensive or inappropriate language or else I will take the review down. Thank you.

P.S. If you want to see my mythology stories, look up Song of the Sirens and Plight of the Butterfly. Thanks again.

**Principal Characters**

Leonardo

Donatello

Raphael

Michelangelo

Hamato Yoshi/Master Splinter

Oroku Saki/The Shredder

April O'Neil

Casey Jones

Karai

Tang Shen

Scott Marlin

**Supporting Characters**

Tiger Claw

Chris Bradford/Rahzar

Xavier/Fishface

Anton Zeck/Bebop

Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady

Baxter Stockman/Stockman-Fly

Joey Larson

Nate Whitewater

Rex Crackle

Teacher

Girl One

Girl Two

Boy One

Boy Two

Miss Jackson

Camera Girl

Police Officer One

Police Officer Two

Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe

Chief Marlin


	2. Part 1

PROLOUGE

(SCENE: _The remains of an abandoned warehouse that has been made into a lab. The place is highly disorganized with papers everywhere and a few mutagen canisters. RAHZAR, FISHFACE, TIGER CLAW, ROCKSTEADY, BEBOP—__stand by, looking bored, angry, and worried_)

TIGER CLAW – **Curse those turtles! I can't believe they manage to banish the Krangg to their dimension and trap them there.**

BEBOP – **Isn't that a good thing though? I mean, you wanted them gone too.**

RAHZAR – **You idiot! They gave us the Footbots and mutagen, and now we're running out of them.**

FISHFACE – **And now everyone else knows about us and the military has confiscated the lair and lab. We can't even go back without getting caught. We have only thirty Footbots left.**

ROCKSTEADY – **Life isn't any better with you blabbering idiots. It makes it even less bearable! **

(_The henchmen stop arguing when SHREDDER walks over, the same cold look in his eyes_)

SHREDDER – **If all you fools can do is argue, then I suggest you all start work together to work this out. I will not rest until Splinter and the Turtles pay for what they did to Karai.**

ROCKSTEADY – **What's the point? That girl is never coming back to you. Your plans and traps just never work.**

TIGER CLAW – **I hate to admit it... but he's right.**

BEBOP – **I agree, too.**

(_SHREDDER glares at RAHZAR, FISHFACE, TIGER CLAW, ROCKSTEADY, and BEBOP, but they don't flinch. After a few tense seconds, SHREDDER knows he's beaten_._ He turns away, still angry. Just then, STOCKMAN-FLY flies in through a window_)

STOCKMAN-FLY – **I found something! It could help us!**

(_SHREDDER, RAHZAR, FISHFACE, TIGER CLAW, ROCKSTEADY, and BEBOP look up, interested_)

TIGER CLAW – **This better be good.**

STOCKMAN-FLY – **The Turtles have a retro-mutagen that works! It completely reverses the effects of mutagen!**

SHREDDER – **What good would that do?**

STOCKMAN-FLY – **It's simple, Shredder. We use the retro-mutagen on the turtles and turn them into normal turtles then we destroy them and that rat. With them out of the way, we can turn into humans again and slip away from the authorities.**

SHREDDER – **And how does that work with the authorities after us?**

STOCKMAN-FLY – **The only ones who know that are Splinter, the Turtles, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, and Karai. We first hold their friends and the girl hostage. Then we force the Turtles to give up their formula for them. Then we get rid of the Turtles, their friends, and the rat. Once we become human again, we take the girl and flee the city without worries. We get our freedom, you get your daughter back, and we don't have to worry about the Turtles and Splinter again.**

(_SHREDDER thinks about this_)

SHREDDER – **Stockman, you're not as worthless as I thought.**

STOCKMAN-FLY – **One more thing. I discover that they're going to a school prom tonight. Somewhere between 6 and 8 o'clock this evening. We can catch them off guard.**

(_There is a pause. SHREDDER turns to the other MUTANT HENCHMAN_)

SHREDDER – **Tiger Claw, get the remaining Footbots ready. We're going out at eight tonight.**

TIGER CLAW – **As you wish, Master Shredder.**

(_Everyone is such in a good mood, they don't see a SPYROACH who has hidden itself on STOCKMAN-FLY'S back_)

* * *

SCENE ONE

(SCENE: _The living room of the TURTLES' underground lair. LEO, RAPH, and MIKEY are sitting on the benches with SPLINTER standing nearby when KARAI comes out of her __room_)

(_Instead of her armored jumpsuit, KARAI is wearing a black and red Gothic two-piece ballgown with a corset, a removable flowing skirt with a slight train, black elbow-length fingerless gloves, and a beaded choker. Her nose ring and earrings are still on, but she's also wearing red gem teardrop earrings. Her makeup is more dramatic and formal than usual with a hint of sparkle_)

(_LEO, MIKEY, and SPLINTER smile and RAPH gawks at her as KARAI smiles and spins around once._)

KARAI – **So, what do you think?**

SPLINTER – **You look beautiful, Miwa.**

MIKEY – **That's one awesome dress, Karai. You look prefect.**

RAPH – **Why are you dressed like that?**

LEO – **It's Karai's dress for April and Casey's school prom.**

MIKEY – **What's a prom?**

KARAI – **It's a formal dance held by students from a school.** **Casey and April's class is hosting the prom this year, but they asked me to be their bodyguard for tonight. Something about some boys who have been causing trouble. And if they're lucky, Casey and April may be crowned king and queen of the prom.**

MIKEY – **Dude, they get to be king and queen? Alright!**

KARAI – **I said maybe. There are nine other couples in the court. Besides, it's just for the night. **(_Walks out to the lair exit_) **It's getting late. I'll see you guys later.**

MIKEY – **Have fun!**

(_There is a pause as KARAI leaves the lair_)

RAPH – **Boy, Donnie's not gonna like that.**

(_Just then, DONNIE runs out from his lab, a look of panic on his face_)

DONNIE – **Karai! Karai, wait! Please tell me she didn't just leave for the prom.**

MIKEY – **She did.**

RAPH – **Relax, man, even if Casey and April are crowned king and queen, it's only for the night.**

DONNIE – **No! It has nothing to do with that! Shredder's gonna kidnap April, Casey and Karai at eight o'clock tonight while they're at the prom! They want to use them as hostages so they can get my retro-mutagen formula! I just intercepted his plan with the Spyroach! We need to warn them!**

LEO – **Mikey, check and see if they left yet.**

(_MIKEY peeks through a lookout gutter and finds KARAI getting into a car with APRIL and CASEY before it drives off down the street_)

MIKEY – **Ooo, they just took off.**

RAPH – **Too late.**

DONNIE – (_Panicked_) **This is bad! What do we do now?**

RAPH – **Easy, we'll just have to go there ourselves and stop Shredder.**

SPLINTER – **You will not.**

(_The TURTLES look in disbelief at SPLINTER, who has a stern look_)

RAPH – **Have you lost your mind?**

DONNIE – **Sensei, if Shredder gets our retro-mutagen formula, he'll turn it against us! We have to stop them!**

SPLINTER – **I'm sorry, but you cannot go. You can't be seen by humans.**

LEO – **But Sensei-**

SPLINTER – (_Sharply_) **No! **(_The TURTLES flinch_)** I will not allow any of you to be caught. By eyes or on video. I forbid any of you from going. My word is final.**

(_SPLINTER leaves the room, leaving LEO and DONNIE devastated_)

* * *

SCENE TWO

(SCENE: _An Abandoned Playground not too faraway from the lair. The TURTLES are skateboarding unenthusiasticly at the abandoned playground they hang out at. DONNIE and RAPH are sitting on the swings. RAPH is swinging sluggishly while DONNIE stares at six syringe shots of retro-mutagen in his hands, one twice as big as the others. MIKEY is doing some tricks on his skateboard, but without his usual energy. LEO is leaning against the ladder of the slide, brooding and at a loss_)

MIKEY – **So, what do we do now?**

DONNIE – **We could hide outside the school.**

RAPH – **Yeah, but where will we hide until Shredder arrives? What do you suggest, Leo?**

(_LEO is too deep in thought to listen_)

DONNIE –** Leo?**

LEO – (_Sighing sadly_) **I wish we could go to stop the Shredder, but to do that we must be human. And that's impossible. I don't know what to do.**

? – **Giving up hope just like that, young turtle?**

(_The TURTLES jump up, whipping out their weapons. They look around, searching for the source of the voice_)

LEO – **Who's there?**

? –** I am no threat to you and your brothers, Leonardo.**

LEO – **How do you know my name?**

RAPH – **Who are you? Show yourself!**

(_The spirit of a beautiful Japanese woman steps out of the shadows, wearing a white kimono. The TURTLES eyes widen. It's TANG SHEN'S spirit. They were not expecting this_)

LEO – **You're- you're-**

MIKEY – **I've seen her before!**

DONNIE – **It's Master Splinter's wife! Tang Shen!**

(_TANG SHEN walks over to the TURTLES, smiling. Her body seems to glow a whitish-golden light_)

TANG SHEN – **I finally found you. I was afraid I couldn't reach you in time.**

RAPH – **But how? You've been dead for sixteen years!**

TANG SHEN – **Yes, but my spirit lives on inside your hearts. I've been watching over you for years, and I'm very proud of all of you. Especially all you did for Miwa.**

LEO – **What are you doing here?**

TANG SHEN – **I'm going to help you. You're going to the prom to help Miwa and your friends.**

RAPH – **No, we're not. If we do, we're turtle soup. Besides, what can you do? There's nothing to hope for.**

TANG SHEN – **Nonsense, if you lost all your faith, I wouldn't be here. I may be a spirit, but trust me, boys, you will go to the prom. We have to hurry though, because even magic only lasts for a little while.**

LEO – **Magic?**

TANG SHEN – **Yes. All we need now is, um... **(_Sees the skateboard_) **A skateboard.**

MIKEY – **But- Uh, what?**

RAPH – (_Confused_) **Skateboard? What the heck do you need that for?**

TANG SHEN – **Let's not waste time with questions. Leave it to me.**

(_TANG SHEN gently takes the skateboard from MIKEY and sets it down in a large open area of the playground. She signals the TURTLES to remain quiet as she arranges them in a circle_)

(_TANG SHEN steps a few feet away from the TURTLES before facing them again. TANG SHEN fires a ball of silver and gold light at the TURTLES, from which comets of light and smoke circle up them and the skateboard. The TURTLES watch in awe as they glow a brilliant white light. TANG SHEN smiles as the light fades_)

TANG SHEN – **There. You all look astounding. See for yourselves.**

(_TANG SHEN waves her hand and creates a full-length mirror. The TURTLES look in the mirror to see they are now four handsome teenage human boys in black dress suits while the skateboard has turned into a black luxury car_)

(_LEO—in a blue tie and navy blue waist coat—has blond, side-swept hair with bangs. DONNIE—in a lavender tie and purple waist coat—has short, brown hair and the same tooth gap. RAPH—in a maroon tie and red waist coat—has shoulder-length, thick, black hair. MIKEY—in a yellow tie and orange waist coat—has a mop of messy, orange hair and the same freckles under his eyes_)

(_The TURTLES are stunned by their new human bodies as they look and feel themselves over. Then they smile_)

LEO –** I don't believe it.**

MIKEY – **This is too awesome!**

DONNIE – **Wow! We're humans. Real humans!**

MIKEY – **I'm dreaming. Someone hit me. **(_RAPH bongs MIKEY on the head_) **Ow!**

RAPH – **You awake?**

MIKEY – (_Nursing his head_) **I didn't mean that literally!**

LEO – **Guys, that's enough.**

TANG SHEN – **You're almost ready. I'm giving you special powers. Hold out your weapons.**

(_The TURTLES withdraw their weapons and hold them out for TANG SHEN. She starts with LEO and waves her hand over his katanas. The swords flash a glowing white light before the handles turn blue and the blades turn golden, sparkling with blue electricity_)

TANG SHEN – **Leonardo, your katanas shall hold the element of electricity.**

(_TANG SHEN side steps to DONNIE and waves her hand over his staff. It too flashes a glowing white light before the grip wrappings turn purple and the pole swirls with a purple breeze_)

TANG SHEN – **Donatello, your b****ō**** staff shall hold the element of air.**

(_TANG SHEN goes to RAPH and waves her hand over his sai. They flash a glowing white light before the handles turn red and and metal turns golden as the sai blaze with red flames_)

TANG SHEN – **Raphael, your sai shall hold the element of fire.**

(_TANG SHEN moves to MIKEY and waves her hand over his nunchakus. They flash a glowing white light before the handles turn orange and the chains turn golden as they are engulfed with an orange mist_)

TANG SHEN – **And Michelangelo, your nunchakus shall hold the element of earth. You can all summon and hide your weapons at will, so you can save them for when they are necessary. **(_The TURTLES concentrate and their weapons vanish_) **Be careful, though, and don't use their full power indoors. The forces of nature can be as destructive as a typhoon, and are not something to be taken lightly.**

LEO –** Okay, we'll be careful. And thanks. **(_To his brothers_) **Let's go, guys.**

(_The TURTLES start towards the car_)

TANG SHEN – **Boys, wait!** (_The TURTLES stop and look back_) **I have only one rule and it's very important. You **_**must**_** leave the prom before 12 o'clock. At the final stroke of midnight, the magic will die out and everything will return to it's original form. The car will turn back into a skateboard, and you will become turtles with your regular weapons.**

RAPH – **What? That's not fair! Why is it always midnight?**

LEO – **Calm down, Raph. It's only seven o'clock and Shredder is coming at eight. We've got plenty of time to stop him.**

MIKEY – **Hey, we can't waste time arguing about it! If we wanna bring down the party before Shredder destroys it, we better get rollin'!**

(_LEO gets into the driver's seat, RAPH gets in the front passenger seat, and DONNIE and MIKEY get in the back seats. TANG SHEN summons four invitations and gives them to LEO_)

TANG SHEN – **You will need these invitations to get into the prom. I've already set the car to drive itself to the school, but you'll have to drive it back yourselves. And don't forget to leave before the clock strikes twelve.**

LEO – **We know. Thanks... Mom.**

(_TANG SHEN smiles. The car drives out of the playground, through the alley, and off down the road. TANG SHEN follows them out of the alley. The TURTLES wave goodbye as the car disappears around the corner_)

TANG SHEN – **Well, my work is done here.**

(_TANG SHEN walks back towards the alley and slowly disappears in a sparkle of gold and silver light_)

* * *

SCENE THREE

(SCENE:_ The Roosevelt High School and Gym. Outside the school, many students are walking into the Roosevelt High School. Some are arriving as group friends, some are being dropped off by parents, and others are coming as couples. The girls are dressed in prom dresses of different styles and colors, and the boys in dress suits. Above the school doors is a sign that says, "Twilight Tokyo: School Prom Tonight"_)

(_In the hallway, a TEACHER host is taking invitations as the students file into the gym where the prom is being held. Four boys—SCOTT, JOEY, NATE, and REX— secretly enter the hallway. SCOTT is wearing a fine suit, while JOEY, NATE, and REX are wearing baggy ones. They manage to sneak in the hall around the teacher and through another gym door_)

(_In the gym, the whole place is decorated to represent a Japanese cherry blossom garden in Tokyo. Homemade cherry trees line the walls of the gym with city backgrounds. There is a red and gold Japanese arch on a theater stage with simple stairs leading up to ten sets of two chairs with the stage curtains closed. A Zen garden is in one corner with a bridge over "water."_)

(_APRIL has finished a dance with some girls on the dance floor and sits down at a table to rest. APRIL is in a royal beaded, yellow ballgown with her hair down in big waves and topped with a rhinestone tiara. CASEY comes over to the table in a black suit and tie_)

CASEY – **Hey, Red.**

APRIL – (_Unenthusiastic_) **Oh, hi Casey.**

CASEY – **What's up?**

APRIL – **Nothing. I just wish Leo, Donnie, Raph, and Mikey were here.**

CASEY – **But they can't. No animals allowed. You'll never guess who your bodyguard is tonight.**

SCOTT – **Are you talking about me?**

(_SCOTT, JOEY, NATE, and REX walk over to the table_)

CASEY – (_Gloomy_) **And I wish that person were here right now.**

APRIL – **Scott Marlin.**

SCOTT – **Hey, April, how 'bout that dance I asked you?**

APRIL – **Go away, Scott.**

SCOTT – **Aw, c'mon, you really don't mean that. You were gonna dance with me. You said you would dance later.**

(_APRIL stands up and gives SCOTT a sharp look_)

APRIL – **Sometimes when a girl says "later," she really means "never at all."**

CASEY – **Aren't you supposed to be suspended?**

SCOTT – **That's none of your business. This is my night and I don't want you stealing my crown.**

APRIL – **You were suspended and kicked out of the court for trying to blackmail the student council with fake photos. You don't have the right anymore.**

CASEY – **Why don't you run along and mess with your own chemistry set?**

SCOTT – (_Glaring at CASEY_) **Maybe because I don't want to, Casey Jones. **(_Notices KARAI as she walks over to the table through the crowd_) **On second thought, looks like I've got someone else for my big night.**

CASEY – **Hey, I wouldn't mess with her if I were you!**

(_SCOTT ignores CASEY as he walks over to KARAI_)

SCOTT – **Hey, there, beautiful!**

(_KARAI stares suspiciously at SCOTT_)

KARAI – **Will you get away from me? I don't even know you.**

(_SCOTT grabs KARAI'S hand and pulls her close, much to her discomfort_)

SCOTT – **Come on, babe, I'll make this the best night of your life. You can be my queen.** (_KARAI twists and cracks his hand_) **Ow! Ow! Ow!**

KARAI – (_Swipes her hand away_) **Don't **_**ever**_** touch me again.**

CASEY – **Don't say I didn't warn you.**

(_KARAI gives JOEY, NATE, and REX a warning look. The boys get scared of her and run away, dragging SCOTT with them_)

APRIL – **Thanks, Karai.**

KARAI – **First rule in Japan: don't mess with a kunoichi.**

CASEY – **He learned that the hard way. So, Karai, what do you think of the prom decorations? Does it feel like Japan? Do you like it?**

(_KARAI looks around at the décor. It's not clear what she's thinking_)

(_Outside the school doors, the TURTLES' car pulls up to the curb and parks. The car turns off and LEO, DONNIE, RAPH, and MIKEY step out. LEO locks the car as the newly humanized TURTLES climb up the school stairs_)

LEO –** Remember what we talked about?**

RAPH – **Yeah, yeah, we know. Don't let anyone but Casey know who we are.**

DONNIE – **And Mikey, be careful with that retro-mutagen.**

(_The humanized TURTLES are seen entering the school from a high angle through a pair of binoculars. TIGER CLAW is using high-tech binoculars to spy on the school from the roof tops. SHREDDER, RAHZAR, FISHFACE, ROCKSTEADY, BEBOP, STOCKMAN-FLY, and some FOOTBOTS are hiding in the shadows next to him, waiting_)

TIGER CLAW – **There's four more walking in the front.**

ROCKSTEADY – **That makes at least two hundred.**

BEBOP – **Two hundred and five. I counted.**

SHREDDER – **It doesn't matter what number it is. Even with the Turtles, they're no match for us.**

RAHZAR – **And what if the Turtles intervene?**

SHREDDER – **They would never enter that place without being seen. They would never even think about going in there.**

(_The scene switches back to the gym, where KARAI is still thinking over the decorations as APRIL and CASEY wait for her answer_)

KARAI – **No, I don't like it.**

(_APRIL and CASEY frown_)

(_In the hallway, the TEACHER in charge of the invitations has started reading a book since the line of students is now gone. The humanized TURTLES walk over to the table and LEO hands the invitations to the TEACHER. They start to walk to the gym..._)

TEACHER – **Wait a minute, boys, do you have stamps on your hands?**

MIKEY – **No. Why?**

TEACHER – **I'd better stamp your hands so you get in and out of the prom.**

RAPH – **Oh, okay.**

(_The brothers each hold out their right hand. The TEACHER stamps a red flower stamp on the back of their hands_)

(_Back with KARAI, APRIL, and CASEY..._)

CASEY – (_Whispering_)** I knew she wouldn't like it.**

KARAI – (_Smiling_)** I love it!** (_APRIL and CASEY are surprised_) **I truly feel like I'm back in Japan. Your school did a really great job.**

(_Just then, LEO, DONNIE, RAPH, and MIKEY slam the gym doors open, accidentally smashing SCOTT and his gang into the wall. SCOTT and his gang nurse themselves as the doors close behind the TURTLES. Everyone has stopped to look at the humanized TURTLES as they walk in. Even the DJ stops playing. Everyone is amazed with these new arrivals, for they are very handsome_)

GIRL ONE – **Oh wow!**

BOY ONE – **Who are they?**

GIRL TWO – **They're so handsome!**

BOY TWO – **I've never seen them before.**

MIKEY – **Dude, we're attracting a crowd!**

LEO – **Okay, guys, focus. We need to find April, Casey, and Karai first.**

DONNIE – (_Pointing_) **They're over there.**

LEO – **Remember, act like we've haven't met them.**

(_The TURTLES walk over to KARAI, APRIL, and CASEY'S table. KARAI gapes at LEO, then smiles at him. KARAI, APRIL, and CASEY obviously do not recognize the TURTLES in their human forms_)

LEO – **Hi, would any of you happen to know April O'Neil, Casey Jones, or Hamato Miwa?**

APRIL – **Yes, I'm April O' Neil, he's Casey Jones, and she's Hamato Miwa.**

KARAI – **Please, call me Karai. Do you need something?**

SCOTT – **Hey!** (_SCOTT has recovered from door hit and walks up to the TURTLES angrily_) **These are my girls. No one gets close to them unless I say so.**

RAPH – **Hey, they can hang out with whoever they want, dude.**

MIKEY – **Yeah, man, that's no way to treat a girl!**

JOEY – **We run the place around here!**

SCOTT – (_Shoving JOEY to the side_) **Shut up! I can do my own talking.**

RAPH – (_To CASEY_) **Are they always like that?**

CASEY – **Pretty much. Worse at times.**

SCOTT – (_To the TURTLES_) **Now you look here, punks, this my prom and I'm the man of this place. Anything I say goes.**

LEO – **Oh really? What kind of person are you if you're bullying others into getting what you want? A **_**real**_ **man shows care and respect towards everyone.**

RAPH – **Only cowards and blockheads do stuff like that.**

SCOTT – **Who are you calling a blockhead?!**

RAPH – **I wasn't calling anyone a blockhead. I'm just saying-**

SCOTT – (_Exploding_) **I'm gonna kill you for that!**

MIKEY – **Dude, there's no need to get all hyped up.**

DONNIE – **Just leave those girls alone. This doesn't have to get ugly.**

(_APRIL, CASEY, and other students near them watch SCOTT like he's a ticking time bomb_)

SCOTT – **No one comes into my house and tells me what to do!**

LEO – **Stop. Don't do this. We don't want to fight you, but we will defend ourselves if we have to.**

SCOTT – (_Raising his fists_) **Alright, that's it! You're dead! C'mon guys, let's break these punks!**

(_SCOTT, JOEY, NATE, and REX go to thrown punches at the humanized TURTLES, only to miss when they dodge out of the way. Before SCOTT'S gang can react, the humanized TURTLES knock them down with a fast and hard karate crop to the head; LEO with SCOTT; DONNIE with NATE; RAPH with JOEY; and MIKEY with REX. The students stare and gasp in surprise_)

(_MISS JACKSON, the school principle, comes over, having seen everything from the sidelines. JOEY'S, NATE'S, and REX'S faces drop as they get up_)

MISS JACKSON – **Scott Marlin, Joey Larson, Nate Whitewater, and Rex Crackle! I thought I told you you're not allowed to come to the prom while you're suspended.**

NATE – **But, Miss Jackson, these guys hit us!**

MISS JACKSON – **You attacked them first. Out of the gym this minute.  
**

JOEY – **Wait! You don't-**

MISS JACKSON – **Do you all want to get expelled?**

(_JOEY, NATE, and REX know they've been beaten. They help SCOTT to his feet, who is too dazed to stand up and stumbles around_)

LEO – **Miss, we're sorry. We were just trying to stop them from picking on those girls.**

MISS JACKSON – **You're not in trouble. But no more fighting from now on. Understand?**

(_DONNIE, RAPH, and MIKEY nod_)

LEO – **Yes, miss.**

MISS JACKSON – **Good.**

(_MISS JACKSON smiles in approval and leaves. REX and JOEY carry SCOTT by his shoulders as the gang leaves the gym. SCOTT falls over on their way out. All the students who were watching break into applause and cheer_)

DONNIE – **Sorry about that. You okay?**

APRIL – **I'm fine. Thanks.**

CASEY – **Ha! 'Bout time someone hit him.**

KARAI – **You were saying before we were rudely interrupted?**

LEO – **Oh, that. Uh, some guys asked us to watch over you two tonight. Something about a Foot Clan coming to kidnap you guys.**

KARAI – **Who sent you?**

(_The TURTLES look at the crowd listening. LEO gestures KARAI, APRIL, and CASEY close with him and the other TURTLES in a closely knit circle, so no one can hear them_)

LEO – **You're not gonna believe this, but... they were four giant, talking turtles in ninja masks.**

(_APRIL, CASEY, and KARAI instantly know who they're talking about_)

APRIL – **Okay, what else did they say?**

RAPH – **Nothing much. They just told us to kick some bad guys' butts and left.**

DONNIE – **They also gave us these.**

(_DONNIE carefully shows that he has hidden one of the retro-mutagen shots in his jacket_)

APRIL – **Retro-mutagen?**

DONNIE – **That's what they called it. They said to inject the big one into a skeleton werewolf and give the others to a giant tiger, a robot-legged fish, a giant rhino, a punk-hair boar, and a man-like fly.**

LEO – **They said the Foot Clan would come at eight. It is... **(_Checking the clock_) **Twenty minutes to eight. Someone needs to keep a lookout in case they come early. **(_To RAPH_) **You keep a lookout.**

(_A new song starts up_)

MIKEY – **Dude, I love this song! **(_Yelling as he goes to join the dance_) **Yell when some bad guys come in!**

(_KARAI takes LEO'S hand_)

KARAI – **Do we have time for one quick dance?**

LEO – **Uh, sure.**

(_LEO and KARAI walk out to the dance floor. RAPH takes CASEY'S hand and drags him away, leaving APRIL and DONNIE alone at the table_)

DONNIE – **So, who was that jerk that was bothering you?**

APRIL – **That's Scott Marlin. He and his gang are the worst bullies in the school. I met him in class last month and now he won't leave me alone. I'm surprised you guys stood up to him like that. No one does... Besides me and Casey.**

DONNIE – **Well, he's gone now and you don't have to worry about it. **(_Standing with APRIL_) **Would you care to dance?**

APRIL – **I'd love to.**

(_APRIL takes DONNIE'S hand and he leads her out to the dance floor. Near the doors, CASEY glares at RAPH and pulls his hand away_)

CASEY – **Dude, what's the big deal dragging me away?**

RAPH – **Got a problem with that?**

(_CASEY'S eyes widen_)

(_A flashback from "The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones" shows where RAPH and CASEY meet for the very first time_)

RAPH – **Got a problem with that?**

(_Back with the current time, CASEY recognizes RAPH's voice_)

CASEY – **Raph? Is that you?**

RAPH – **Yep. Leo's the blond guy, Mikey's the red-head, and Donnie's the one with brown hair.**

(_CASEY and RAPH laugh as they ___high-five each other_, clank fists, and ___clasp hands__)

CASEY – **That's awesome, dude! You look great! I didn't recognize you guys as humans.**

RAPH – **That's good. That means Shredder won't either.**

CASEY – **So, like, how did you guys become human?**

RAPH – **It's a long story, Case. Splinter wouldn't let us come. In fact, he doesn't even know we're here or that we're humans.**

CASEY – **So, Shredder's coming to the prom?**

RAPH – **It's not for dancing, that's for sure. We've brought a secret weapon.**

CASEY – **What?**

RAPH – **You'll see.**

(_On the dance floor, LEO and KARAI, and DONNIE and APRIL are dancing as couples. RAPH and CASEY notice the two couples swinging to the music_)

CASEY – **You know, I think Leo and Karai finally found their match.**

RAPH – **They do make a great pair.**

(_RAPH and CASEY laugh at this joke_)

(_SCOTT and his gang are watching from out in the hall. SCOTT has recovered from the karate chop blow and is very jealous seeing LEO and KARAI, and DONNIE and APRIL dancing together_)

SCOTT – **I can't believe this! Those guys smacked me in the head, blew my cover to the principal, and now two of them are stealing my girls! Who are they?**

JOEY – (_Shrugging_) **How should I know?**

REX – **I've never seen them before.**

NATE – **They must be those friends April and Jones keep talking about.**

SCOTT – **No fair!**

(_SCOTT sits down on a bench, pouting. Suddenly, SHREDDER, RAHZAR, FISHFACE, TIGER CLAW, ROCKSTEADY, BEBOP, STOCKMAN-FLY, and a troop of FOOTBOTS walk in down the hall_)

JOEY – **What the?**

NATE – **Monsters!**

(_REX screams, but RAHZAR covers his mouth. SHREDDER grabs SCOTT by the collar_)

SHREDDER – **Lead us to the prom court.**

SCOTT – **Okay, okay! Don't hurt us!**

(_The gang reluctantly leads the raiding party to the gym, escorted by the FOOTBOTS. RAPH and CASEY spot them and run back into the gym_)

(_Inside the gym on the dance floor, DONNIE is still dancing with APRIL when she suddenly senses something with her psychic powers_)

DONNIE – **You okay?**

APRIL – **Something's wrong. Someone's coming.**

(_CASEY runs over to APRIL_)

CASEY – **April! The Foot Clan are coming down the hall with Scott's gang in their grasp!**

DONNIE – **What? Now?**

(_RAPH pulls MIKEY away from the dance floor with LEO and KARAI_)

LEO – **What is it?**

MIKEY – **Dude! I'm on a roll!**

RAPH – **They're here! In the hallway!**

CASEY – **Shredder's with them!**

(_LEO sees the stage with the curtains closed_)

LEO – **Quick, back behind the curtains!**

(_The TURTLES lead KARAI and APRIL to the area behind the stage_)

(_APRIL pulls out her tessen. KARAI pulls the laces loose on her dress's skirt and throws it aside, revealing black leggings and her armor underneath with a ninjuto that she unsheathes_)

(_The TURTLES summon their weapons, which materialize in their hands. Their weapons radiate with elemental energy as they test the weapons with swings and twirls_)

(_In the hallway, CASEY runs to grab his golf bag from his locker in order to get in his vigilante outfit_)

(_In the gym, SHREDDER, RAHZAR, FISHFACE, TIGER CLAW, ROCKSTEADY, BEBOP, STOCKMAN-FLY, and the FOOTBOTS enter the gym. They still have SCOTT, JOEY, NATE, and REX hostage. Many people gasp and scream at the sight of the mutants and SHREDDER's claw weapons. SHREDDER and TIGER CLAW make their way to the stage_)

ROCKSTEADY – **Nobody move!**

RAHZAR – **Stay where you are!**

TIGER CLAW – **Attention, everyone! We want your attention now! This is a kidnapping! Cooperate and no one will get hurt!**

CASEY'S VOICE – **Except you, punks!**

(_CASEY—in his vigilante outfit—knocks off a nearby FOOTBOT's head and uses a hockey stick to shoot it at SHREDDER, catching him completely off-guard. CASEY runs over to three FOOTBOTS and slices the FOOTBOTS into pieces. The crowd gasps_)

GIRL TWO – **What was that?**

BOY ONE – **Dude, they're robots!**

(_SHREDDER gets up, surprised and angry_)

(_The TURTLES, KARAI, and APRIL charge out from behind the curtain with battle cries, and knock SHREDDER, TIGER CLAW, and ROCKSTEADY off the stage_)

CASEY – (_Deepening his voice_)** Come on, everyone! Let's bust these bots and freaks!**

(_Everyone in the gym stands up and starts fighting against the FOOT CLAN. Some students are using their fists and feet to fight. Some are using anything that can be used as a weapon, like chairs and handbags_)

(_As a CAMERA GIRL films the fight on her cellphone, MISS JACKSON is on her cellphone with 9-1-1_)

MISS JACKSON – **Yes, I need several cops here at Roosevelt High School. **(_CASEY comes running through the crowd towards MISS JACKSON as STOCKMAN-FLY flies up from behind her_) **There is a man with four strange people and an army of ninjas that broke in. They threatened to kidnap someone-**

CASEY – **Watch out!**

(_CASEY smashes STOCKMAN-FLY in the head with a baseball bat, knocking him back into the wall_)

STOCKMAN FLY – **Ow!**

MISS JACKSON – **And now the students are all fighting them.**

CASEY – **Alright, who wants more? Come and get it!**

(_RAHZAR, who is fighting with RAPH, turns to see the CAMERA GIRL filming. He doesn't see RAPH heating his sai_)

RAHZAR – (_Pointing_)** You here! Stop the camera! **(_RAPH punches RAHZAR in the muzzle with his burning-hot sai_) **Dowh!**

RAPH – **Keep rolling!**

(_RAPH punches RAHZAR again as the CAMERA GIRL keeps rolling_)

(_SCOTT and his gang are trying to fight TIGER CLAW and ROCKSTEADY, but are quickly overpowered due to their lame fighting skills_)

(_MIKEY has converted one of his nunchakus into a kusarigama and whips the chain at TIGER CLAW. TIGER CLAW grabs the chain and tries to break it, but an earthy mist crawls up from the chain and makes his arm heavy. MIKEY yanks the chain, wrapping TIGER CLAW in the chain. MIKEY kicks TIGER CLAW in the face, causing the tiger to unwind and collide with ROCKSTEADY_)

(_JOEY is almost overpowered by a FOOTBOT when MIKEY strikes the FOOTBOT'S head with the blade of his kusarigama_)

JOEY – **Whoa.**

(_MIKEY reverts the kusarigama back into a nunchaku and uses both to smash the heads of some more FOOTBOTS_)

(_With KARAI and LEO, the two are fighting off the FOOTBOTS_)

LEO – **There's more than I thought.**

SPLINTER'S VOICE – **Miwa!**

(_KARAI looks to see SPLINTER looking through a nearby door_)

KARAI – **Father!** (_Running over to keep him from coming in_)** Father, don't come in here. Someone's got a video camera.**

SPLINTER – **Karai, where are your brothers?**

KARAI – **I don't know. Maybe out skateboarding somewhere. But guess what? I fell in love. **(_Stabbing a FOOTBOT through the head_) **Hyah!**

SPLINTER – **You did? Who is this young man? Where is he?**

KARAI – (_Pointing and smiling_) **Over there!** (_Scene switches to LEO fighting three FOOTBOTS_) **With the katanas!**

(_LEO slices the FOOTBOTS to pieces with his swords in sparks of electricity_)

(_Back with KARAI and SPLINTER, KARAI returns to the fight while SPLINTER watches LEO, suspicious_)

SPLINTER – **That fighting style. Something's familiar about it.**

(_With DONNIE, he and APRIL are fighting along side each other. APRIL manages to take down one FOOTBOT before she and DONNIE are surrounded by several more, FISHFACE, and BEBOP_)

DONNIE – (_To APRIL_) **Don't move.**

(_DONNIE whirls his bo above his head, creating miniature whirlwinds that lift the FOOTBOTS, FISHFACE, and BEBOP into the air_)

FISHFACE and BEBOP – **AHHH!**

(_DONNIE jumps up on the FOOTBOTS one by one, destroying them on his way. He jumps on FISHFACE and slams him and BEBOP into the ground near APRIL as the whirlwind subsides. The FOOTBOTS fall to the ground in pieces. DONNIE uses his naginata blade to stab a FOOTBOT that has grabbed a hold of APRIL_)

DONNIE – **You okay?**

APRIL – **I'm fine.**

(_DONNIE and APRIL smile at each other before going back to the fight. The TURTLES back into each other as APRIL and KARAI run behind them_)

LEO – **Alright, guys, time to take this fight outside. **(_To SHREDDER_) **Hey, helmet-face!** (_SHREDDER whips around at LEO_) **You're a coward to send robots to do your dirty work! Why don't you come here and fight like a man?**

SHREDDER – **You bet I will, boy. **(_To the rest of the FOOT CLAN_) **Get them!**

(_SHREDDER, the MUTANT HENCHMEN, and the last ten FOOTBOTS run after the TURTLES as they exit outside_)

(_Out of the FOOT CLAN'S view, the TURTLES get out the retro-mutagen, DONNIE getting the biggest one and RAPH and LEO taking two small ones each, and MIKEY getting one small shot. LEO gives DONNIE, RAPH, and MIKEY a series of quick hand signals. The three nod_)

(_The FOOT CLAN exits the gym and surrounds the TURTLES. The TURTLES use DONNIE'S wind powers to jump out of the circle, leaving the FOOTBOTS surrounding SHREDDER, RAHZAR, FISHFACE, TIGER CLAW, ROCKSTEADY, BEBOP, and STOCKMAN-FLY_)

(_RAPH twirls his sai as they heat up with red hot flames. He throws two fireballs at the FOOTBOTS, which circle rapidly around them and heat up the robots' extra weapons. MIKEY whirls his nunchakus which causes large, thick vines to pop out of the ground to wrap and tie the FOOTBOTS' bodies and weapons together. Then small pillars of rock firmly secure the FOOTBOTS in place. DONNIE whirls his bo staff, causing a gust of wind that welds the FOOTBOT parts together. The rocks retreat into the ground along with the vines without a trace, leaving SHREDDER and his MUTANT HENCHMEN squeezed and trapped in the middle_)

(_As the FOOTBOTS try in vain to break free of each other, the TURTLES take the shots of retro-mutagen and inject the mutants with it, RAHZAR getting the bigger shot, and FISHFACE, TIGER CLAW, ROCKSTEADY, BEBOP, and STOCKMAN-FLY getting the smaller ones. LEO touches one of the FOOTBOTS with the tip of his sword. An electric shock overloads the FOOTBOTS and electrocutes SHREDDER, RAHZAR, FISHFACE, TIGER CLAW, ROCKSTEADY, BEBOP, and STOCKMAN-FLY as they scream in pain_)

(_The TURTLES watch in disgust for a few seconds. A later screen shot shows that RAHZAR and FISHFACE have turned back to CHRIS BRADFORD and XAVIER, both—though the FOOTBOTS cover their extremities and most of their bodies—nude. TIGER CLAW has also become human, but his clothes are now way too big for him. ROCKSTEADY has returned to IVAN STERANKO, BEBOP has returned to ANTON ZECK, and STOCKMAN-FLY has returned to BAXTER STOCKMAN_)

(_LEO glares as he points the tip of his katana inches from SHREDDER'S face. SHREDDER, BRADFORD, XAVIER, TIGER CLAW, STERANKO, ZECK, and STOCKMAN are envious, yet bewildered by the TURTLES, whom they obviously do not recognize_)

SHREDDER – **I'll admit, you won this fight, though I don't know who you are. Next time we meet, I'll be ready.**

(_The TURTLES' weapons vanish at will as they walk back to the school without a word. Police sirens blare in the background_)

CAMERA GIRL'S VOICE – **I can't believe it! I got that all on video!**

(_Four police cars drive up to the curb. POLICE OFFICERS run up on the scene with guns drawn_)

POLICE OFFICER ONE – **Freeze! Hands where we can see them!**

STOCKMAN – **We can't. We're stuck!**

(_Two POLICE OFFICERS try to pull FOOTBOTS apart, but are unable to since they are fused tightly around the men_)

POLICE OFFICER TWO – (_Into radio_)** Request for fire and rescue assistance at the Roosevelt High School. I repeat, request for fire and rescue assistance at the Roosevelt High School.**

(_The POLICE OFFICERS surround the five men and work together to move them_)

(_KARAI, APRIL, and CASEY—back in his dress suit—come outside, followed by a crowd of cheering STUDENTS and MISS JACKSON. KARAI has her skirt back on. APRIL embraces DONNIE_)

APRIL – **Wow! You guys were great!**

SCHOOL GIRLS – **Our heroes!**

MISS JACKSON – **Thank you so much. You saved our school.**

LEO – **No need to thank us.**

DONNIE – **We have one request. Tell the police we want to keep our identities a secret for our safety.**

MISS JACKSON – **Of course.**

MIKEY – **Hey, ain't we supposed to be having a party here? Can't let an evil ninja attack spoil this night!**

(_The students cheer wildly. SPLINTER is shown looking on from the rooftop, satisfied with the outcome of the fight. He leaves across the rooftops_)

* * *

SCENE FOUR

(SCENE: _A while later at the school. SCOTT and his gang finally leave while SHREDDER, BRADFORD, XAVIER, TIGER CLAW, STERANKO, ZECK, and STOCKMAN are finally separated with the jaws of life and put into separate police cars in cuffs. It takes five OFFICERS to restrain SHREDDER who is cuffed on both his wrists and ankles. BRADFORD and XAVIAR both have blankets covering them_)

(_In the gym, the prom continues on. Throughout the evening, the TURTLES spend the whole evening at the prom, dancing, taking pictures, and hanging out. KARAI spends the whole time with LEO, while DONNIE spends the whole time with APRIL. It isn't long before the TURTLES are having fun. They even lead everyone in a group dance_)

(_At the time of the prom court crowning, CASEY and APRIL are crowned prom king and queen. CASEY is given the king's crown while APRIL has her tiara replaced with the larger queen's tiara. The crowd goes wild with the TURTLES cheering the loudest. And DONNIE doesn't even mind a bit_)

(_During a big dance number, LEO, KARAI, DONNIE, APRIL, RAPH, CASEY, and MIKEY go onto the zen garden bridge to pose for a group photo by MISS JACKSON_)

(_Later, outside the gym, DONNIE and APRIL are walking the hallway_)

DONNIE – **I'm sorry things didn't go as you planned tonight.**

APRIL – **Actually, I've come to be on my guard with those guys, so I'm not all that surprised.**

(_DONNIE nervously straightens his tie_)

DONNIE – **Um, April?**

APRIL – **Yes?**

DONNIE – **You see, I...I have to tell you something. I came here to watch over you, but wasn't sent here by someone else. You don't recognize me like this, but you know me.**

APRIL – **Really? Then who are you?**

DONNIE – **I'm... I'm...** (_Takes a deep breath and sighs_) **It's me. Donatello.**

(_APRIL gives a knowing smile_)

APRIL – **I knew that for some time. Why didn't you just tell me?**

DONNIE – **We didn't want anyone to know who we were. But for me- April, I've loved you from the minute I first saw you. When you walked out on me and my brothers for what happened to your dad, I never felt more hurt in my life. That's why I need to know. April, do you love me?**

APRIL – (_Thinks about it for a few seconds_) **Yes, Donnie, I do love you. I wish we could be together, but I'm not sure if it will work out.**

(_DONNIE holds APRIL close_)

DONNIE – **April, may I-? You know...**

APRIL – (_Smiling. She knows what he's trying to say_) **Yes, you may.**

(_DONNIE and APRIL kiss. After they kiss, they hold each other close. DONNIE smiles and blushes as pink sparkles and hearts chime around his head_)

DONNIE – **Aw, yeah!**

(_Meanwhile, outside in the school patio... LEO and KARAI are sitting on a bench looking at the night sky with the city lights_)

LEO – **Tonight was quite night.**

KARAI – **I'm glad you came. I came here to be a bodyguard and you did my job for me. You and your friends really kicked the Foot Clan's butt tonight.**

LEO – **Yeah, they all got what was coming to them.**

KARAI – (Smiles) **And the best part about tonight was you. You're strong, brave, benevolent, honorable... and handsome.**

(_KARAI leans over and kisses LEO full on the lips. Surprised, LEO pulls away_)

KARAI – **What? Did I do something wrong?**

LEO – **No, it's not that. I-it's just, uh... It was really quick. You see... I'm not the guy you think I am. Uh, I-I mean- Yes, everything you said is true, but- well... **(_Pauses, unsure what to say_) **It's hard for me to describe it.**

(_In the back of a police car, SHREDDER watches the whole thing. It's clear he doesn't like this one bit_)

KARAI – **I understand. A mysterious ninja who appears out of nowhere usually has a secret to hide. **(SHREDDER still watches as the cruiser drives away)** It doesn't really matter to me. I know everything I need to know about you.**

LEO – **Uh, actually...**

(_LEO happens to glance up at a nearby clock tower. It's less than two minutes to midnight. LEO's face drops as he remembers something_)

TANG SHEN – (_Flashback_) **I have only one rule and it's very important. You **_**must**_** leave the prom before 12 o'clock. At the final stroke of midnight, the magic will die out and everything will return to it's original form.**

LEO – (_Back in real time_) **Oh no!**

(_LEO gets up and runs back to the gym_)

KARAI – **Wait! Where are you going?**

(_With DONNIE and APRIL... DONNIE sees the same time on a wall clock_)

DONNIE – (_Horrified_) **Oh no, it's almost midnight already? Sorry, April, I gotta go!**

(_DONNIE lets go of APRIL and runs down the hall_)

APRIL – **Donnie?**

DONNIE – (_Calling back_) **I'll explain everything later!**

(_DONNIE runs into the gym_)

(_With RAPH and MIKEY... RAPH, MIKEY, and CASEY are busy dancing on the dance floor when DONNIE runs in on them_)

DONNIE – **Guys, it's almost midnight!**

RAPH and MIKEY – **What?!**

MIKEY – (_Panicking_) **We're gonna be late!**

CASEY – **What's going on?**

RAPH – **Gotta run! See ya, Case!**

(_RAPH and MIKEY join DONNIE in a dash for the exit, leaving CASEY alone and confused with APRIL who has followed DONNIE from the hallway_)

(_LEO catches up with the other TURTLES halfway to the exit_)

LEO – **Are we all here?**

(KARAI catches up with the TURTLES)

KARAI – **Wait, you can't leave now!**

LEO – **I'm sorry, Karai, but we have to go. We promised someone that we would leave at twelve.**

KARAI – **Can't that person let you stay here a little longer?**

LEO – **No! They absolutely do not allow it!**

KARAI – **At least tell me your name!**

LEO – (_Hesitates_) **I'm sorry, I-  
**

(_The clock makes it's first strike. The TURTLES gape horrified_)

LEO – **Run for it!**

(_The TURTLES dash out the gym doors_)

KARAI – **Wait! Come back! You still didn't tell me your name! How will I find you?**

(_KARAI runs after them as the TURTLES dash down the hall. The clock strikes a second time. The TURTLES run pass MISS JACKSON they run for the front doors_)

LEO – (_Almost bumping MISS JACKSON_) **'Cuse, us!**

MISS JACKSON – **You four! No running in the halls!**

(_KARAI runs into MISS JACKSON_)

KARAI – **Wait!**

(_The clock strikes a third time. KARAI tries to run after LEO, but is blocked by a crowd of curious students. KARAI tries to break through the crowd as the TURLTES run out the door_)

(_The TURTLES run down the school steps and LEO drops a shuriken as the clock strikes a fourth time. The TURTLES race for the car. KARAI, APRIL, and CASEY come out with the other students as the clock strikes a fifth time. KARAI steps on the shuriken and picks it up_)

DONNIE – **Hurry! We're almost out of time!**

(_The TURTLES start to drive out of the school parking lot. The clock strikes a sixth time. Just then, a red van with SCOTT, JOEY, NATE, and REX in it drives up to the parking lot_)

SCOTT – **Here I am! I'll get you, punks!**

(_SCOTT'S car moves to ram the TURTLES' car. LEO easily dodges around SCOTT'S car and speeds off as the clock strikes a seventh time. SCOTT growls in frustration_)

SCOTT – **After that car!**

NATE – **But you're driving!**

(_SCOTT makes an illegal U-turn and knocks over a stop sign as the clock strikes an eighth time. A police car spots this and wails it's sirens. KARAI, APRIL, and CASEY watch as the police car chases after SCOTT'S car, who chases after the TURTLES' car down the street. Two other cruisers give chase. After two blocks, the clock strikes a ninth time_)

(_The TURTLES' car drives around a corner and makes it through a yellow stop light while SCOTT'S car runs through the red light. The police cars continue to chase SCOTT'S car as the clock strikes a tenth time_)

(_In the car, the TURTLES are filled with panic and desperation. LEO drives faster. DONNIE constantly looks over his shoulder, checking to see anyone is still following. MIKEY starts to panic_)

RAPH – **Faster, Leo!**

(_The clock strikes an eleventh time. The TURTLES' car turns sharply around a corner and speeds off just as the clock strikes twelve. The TURTLES become mutant turtles again and the car turns back into a skateboard in a flash and sparkle of light. The TURTLES fly through the air and tumble down onto the road. The skateboard stops near MIKEY'S head_)

(_The TURTLES groan as they recover from their throw and fall. The police sirens can be heard in the distance. The TURTLES quickly get up and run for a nearby alley. MIKEY grabs his skateboard along the way. They hide behind a dumpster_)

(_SCOTT's car speeds past the alley as the police cars continue after it, sirens wailing and lights flashing all the way. When the sirens die down, the TURTLES come out of their hiding place and go to the nearest manhole. In order, LEO, RAPH, DONNIE, and MIKEY jump down the hole, with MIKEY closing the cover behind him_)

* * *

SCENE FIVE

(SCENE: _The TURTLES' lair, a few minutes later. The TURTLES quietly enter the seemingly empty living room_)

RAPH – **Alright! We made it!**

MIKEY – **That was close. That was really, really close.**

DONNIE – **I can't believe we completely forgot about the time.**

MIKEY – **Lucky those guys lost us before we changed back.**

(_SPLINTER suddenly walks out of the dojo, looking sharply at the TURTLES_)

SPLINTER – **Where have you been?**

LEO – **You- you wouldn't believe us if we told you.**

(_SPLINTER tosses the TURTLES six objects, which they catch. They're the used retro-mutagen syringes left behind at the school_)

SPLINTER – **I'm listening.  
**

(_The TURTLES look at each other in silence, unsure of what to say_)

* * *

SCENE SIX

(SCENE: _Back at the school. KARAI is standing in the front of the school, her skirt flapping softy in the breeze. She stares at LEO'S shuriken in her hand, then looks down the street, heartbroken_)

KARAI – **He didn't even tell me his name.** (_Clenches the shuriken in her fist_) **But I will find him.**

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Part 2

**Author's Note:** Alright, you guys asked for it and you're gonna get it. "TMNT Human for a Night Part 2" It's a little shorter this time, but it has a lot more scenes and action than before. Please review if you can and remember: be appropriate and respectful. Thank you and enjoy!

5/8/2015 - [Update] More lines, spelling and speech corrections.

* * *

PROLOGUE

(SCENE: _The streets of suburb New York, the afternoon after the prom. CASEY and APRIL—back in their street clothes—are walking down the street together with Casey rolling his bike with him. In an alley up ahead, SCOTT, JOEY, NATE, and REX are standing around the corner, wearing dirty and ill-fitting street clothes. SCOTT looks terrible with untidy hair and bruises all over his face as he looks down the street_)

NATE – **Just drop it, Scott. I can't take this anymore.**

SCOTT – **No one makes a fool out of me and gets away with it! I'm gonna make those karate boys pay!**

JOEY – **Get real! Seeing what they did to those guys last night, they could have teleported to China.**

SCOTT – **Look here, Joey, I've helped you and this whole gang get through school at the top and we're not letting anyone get in our way. That includes new guys.**

JOEY – **Sorry, Scott, I can't take this anymore. That police chase was too much for me.**

REX –** I'm with Joey. I thought I'd die screaming last night.**

SCOTT – **C'mon, Rex! You're part of this group!**

NATE – **I'm with Rex and Joey.**

SCOTT – (_He can't believe this_) **Not you too, Nate!**

NATE – **We're not getting involved in this anymore. You're making us take stupid risks. We quit.**

(_NATE, JOEY, and REX walk back up the alley_)

REX – **Sorry, Scott. It's no fun anymore.**

(_SCOTT is flabbergasted as the boys leave him, then he gets angry again_)

SCOTT – **Fine! See if I care! Don't ever come back, you wimps!**

(_SCOTT walks from around the corner and blocks CASEY and APRIL. They are not happy to see him_)

SCOTT – **April! Jones!**

CASEY – (_Annoyed_) **What do you want?**

SCOTT – **Those guys from last night! I've combed this city from top to bottom, and I haven't able to find them! Who are they? Where are they?**

CASEY – **Why do you care, Scott? **(_Mounting his bike_) **It's none of your business! Besides, no one knows who they are!**

APRIL – (_Sits on the bike rack_) **We have better things to do than listen to you complain, Scott. **(_CASEY rides off with her_) **Now leave us alone, we're running late.**

(_SCOTT glowers as he watches CASEY and APRIL ride down the street. A shadow creeps up behind him. A hand cups his mouth and pulls him back into the alley. SCOTT muffles screams as he is pulled against the wall by SHREDDER. Behind him in the alley are BRADFORD, XAVIER, TIGER CLAW, STERANKO, ZECK, and STOCKMAN_)

SHREDDER – **Your hatred fuels your strength, but your friends lack loyalty and your tactics are poor.**

SCOTT – (_Pulling SHREDDER'S hand off_) **What the heck? You're the one who threatened me last night! I thought you were arrested! Did you flew the coop?**

SHREDDER – **The fools at the prison don't know how to handle everything.**

SCOTT – **What do you want with me?**

SHREDDER – **I'm looking for the same boys you are. What my men and I did last night was for my daughter. Everything I do is for her. She is the only thing I have left. She doesn't understand my methods, but one day she will. And they must pay for their meddling.**

SCOTT – **And where do I come into this whole thing?**

SHREDDER – **One of them has stolen my daughter's heart. He is not worthy of her. But you... I see great potential in you. If you help me rescue my daughter, we can find the boys together and destroy them. You can get your revenge.**

(_SCOTT looks to the side, thinking about it_)

* * *

SCENE ONE

(SCENE: _The TURTLES' Lair a few minutes later. The TURTLES, CASEY, and APRIL are in the living room in front of the TV which is showing the video from the fight at the prom last night on the news. The clips include a humanized RAPH punching RAHZAR and TIGER CLAW crashing into ROCKSTEADY_)

DONNIE – **So we had to get out of there before the spell wore off.**

CASEY – **That explains a lot.**

MIKEY – **We totally knocked the Foot Clan for a loop!**

APRIL – **Do Master Splinter and Karai know?**

LEO – **Only Master Splinter... but he didn't believe us.**

CASEY –** Aren't you gonna tell Karai?**

(_LEO frowns_)

LEO – **It's not that simple anymore. There's been... well... a compilation.**

(_KARAI sadly walks in and stands in the corner, staring off into space_)

DONNIE – **She's still not herself.**

RAPH – **She hasn't said a word since she came home last night. All she does is pace and sigh.**

MIKEY – **She been ignoring us, too. It's like she's had her brain stolen by an alien.**

(_APRIL walks over to KARAI, concerned_)

APRIL – **Karai, are you alright?**

(_There is a pause. Then KARAI looks over at the TURTLES_)

KARAI – **Guys, do you know who those boys you sent are?**

(_The TURTLES look at LEO, who gets uncomfortable_)

LEO – **No, we never bothered to asked. Why?**

KARAI – **Nothing. Never mind.**

(_KARAI turns away, still sad_)

APRIL – **Karai, tell us what's bothering you.**

KARAI – (_Sighs_) **Last night at the prom, I fell.**

MIKEY – (_Confused_) **You mean you fell down?**

(_In unison, LEO, DONNIE, and CASEY sigh and drop their heads, APRIL stares at MIKEY, and RAPH rolls his eyes and shakes his head in disapproval_)

RAPH – **I don't think she's talking about that kind of falling, genius.**

KARAI – **I fell in love with one of those boys. The blond one with the lighting katanas.**

(_LEO looks like he wants to flee_)

MIKEY – **Ohh, that kind of falling. Sweet! That's totally radical! It's not everyday-**

(_MIKEY stops talking when RAPH gives him a warning look_)

RAPH – **What's the problem with that?**

KARAI – **The problem is he didn't tell me his name and no one knows anything about him. Or his friends. He ran away with them at midnight and left this behind.**

(_KARAI shows the TURTLES the shuriken. LEO takes it and holds it up to see that it's his. LEO tries really hard not to show how he's feeling. MIKEY snickers, trying too hard not to laugh_)

DONNIE – **You're lovesick over a guy because he dropped a shuriken? **

KARAI – **It's the only clue I have to who he is. I hope I can find out who he is.**

LEO – **After that guy ditched you?**

KARAI – (_Angrily_)** He didn't ditch me!**

SPLINTER – **Miwa!**

(SPLINTER has just walked into the room from the dojo, having heard everything)

LEO – **Sensei!**

SPLINTER – (_To the TURTLES, APRIL, and CASEY_) **Give me a moment to talk with her. Out.**

(_The TURTLES, APRIL, and CASEY leave for the kitchen, leaving SPLINTER and KARAI in the room_)

SPLINTER – **Miwa, you only knew this boy for one night. You know nothing about him except that he's a skilled ninja with magical powers and is handsome.**

KARAI – **I know... but I can't rest until I find him. You don't understand.**

SPLINTER – **I do understand. When you met him, it was love at first sight. That's alright. But you must realize this: you may never see him again. I don't want you to spend your life chasing a fantasy. **(_KARAI looks away with anger and hurt in her eyes_)** Don't get angry, my daughter. Does your life really depend on you finding him? I'm trying to help you because I'm worried.**

(_Tears fall from KARAI's eyes_)

KARAI – **He's somewhere out there. I don't know where. But-**

(_KARAI doesn't know what to say anymore_)

SPLINTER – **You may find him, Miwa, but if you don't, you must let him go and move on.**

(_SPLINTER leaves the room, leaving KARAI still hurt in the room. The others watch from the kitchen as KARAI returns to staring at the shuriken, still crying silently_)

DONNIE – **That's the first time I've seen her cry like that.**

RAPH – **She's still looking at that thing.**

LEO – (_To CASEY and APRIL_) **See what I mean?**

MIKEY – **Dude, she's totally head-over-heels for you.**

LEO – **Don't say that.**

MIKEY – (_Pointing to his mouth_) **She kissed you right here, didn't she?**

LEO – **Yes- Ah, I-I-I mean no!**

MIKEY – (_Teasingly_) **Aww, isn't that romantic?**

LEO – (_Annoyed_) **Will you knock it off?** (_Groans in frustration_) **Seriously, guys, I need help. I don't know what to do.**

DONNIE – **There's only one thing you can do: tell her the truth.**

LEO – **No way! If Karai finds out it was me, she'll get mad. She's our sister. I'm her brother.**

CASEY – **We can tell her for you.**

LEO – **No! Don't tell her anything!**

RAPH – **So you're gonna let her spend the rest of her life being lovesick over a guy she doesn't know is you? C'mon, Leo, you're our leader! You're supposed to be able to do these things! Just walk over there and tell her.**

(_SPLINTER walks into the kitchen. He gives his sons a sharp look_)

SPLINTER –** **Alright, tell me the truth. I want to know where you last night and why you made contact with humans.****

LEO – **We told you, Sensei, we went to the prom as humans. Your wife's spirit turned us into humans to stop the Foot Clan. We made up some story that we sent four other boys so Shredder wouldn't know it was us.**

(_SPLINTER crosses his arms. He still doesn't believe him_)

SPLINTER – ****If I don't get an answer by tonight, you four are grounded.****

RAPH – ****Honestly, Sensei, could we ever make up something like this?****

SPLINTER – (_Turns to leave_) ****Actually, yes.****

(_SPLINTER leaves the kitchen. The TURTLES look at each other with troubled expressions. Just then, a news flash comes up on the TV. The news reporter, __CARLOS CHIANG O'BRIEN GAMBE, appears on screen. The TURTLES, APRIL, and CASEY run out to see what's going on_)

CARLOS – **We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news from New York City. The criminal mastermind, Oroku Saki, also known as the Shredder, has escaped from prison after being arrested the other night for attacking students at a high school prom.**

(_Mugshots of SHREDDER without his helmet and his henchmen are shown on the screen. Everyone cannot believe this is happening_)

RAPH – **Are you kidding me?!**

CARLOS – **Six accomplices of his have also escaped after knocking the prison guards out cold. All of them are considered dangerous and must be approached with caution. If you see any of these men, please to call the Crime Stopper's Hotline immediately.**

KARAI – (_Worried_) **He's after him.**

LEO – **Relax, Karai, if he beat Shredder before, he can take care of himself. What matters now is that we must stop Shredder and his men before they hurt someone or get out of the city.**

RAPH – **What are we waiting for? Let's go bust some heads!**

KARAI – **I'm coming along, but only so I can find my ninja.**

(_LEO shakes his head at this, but leads the team out of the lair_)

* * *

SCENE TWO

(SCENE: _The suburban rooftops of the city a few minutes later that evening. The TURTLES, APRIL, CASEY, and KARAI are run across the rooftops, jumping from roof to roof. MIKEY is skating on his skateboard the whole way. After running across five rooftops, the team stops to look around_)

RAPH – **How hard can it be to find the Foot Clan in this city?**

KARAI – **The Shredder and his men have their ways of moving around under people's noses.**

CASEY – **We searched the downtown area and the north of the city and found nothing. This is gonna be like finding a needle in a haystack. Got any ideas, Donnie?**

DONNIE – **One of my Spy-Roaches was able to trace the Foot Clan's last communication point in the city. It's somewhere northeast of here in an old industrial complex near downtown.**

APRIL – **There's a set of warehouses a few blocks from here, but they've been abandoned for years.**

LEO – **Let's go check it out.**

(_The team runs across the rooftops again_)

KARAI – **And if you guys don't help me find my ninja before the Shredder does, I'll never forgive you!**

MIKEY – **Whoa, chill out, girl.**

* * *

SCENE THREE

(SCENE: _The FOOT CLAN'S warehouse hideout. SHREDDER is leading SCOTT inside while his HENCHMEN get other matters in the hideout done. SCOTT looks around, not pleased with the disorganized and run-down place_)

SCOTT – **This is your hideout? It's really messy.**

SHREDDER – **We had to move out of our old lair do to... complications. We've only been here for a few days. We'll leave for somewhere more suitable.**

SCOTT – **Just as long as you hold up your end of the deal.**

SHREDDER – **Stockman, take his young man to the back while I plan our next move.**

STOCKMAN – **Uh, yes. Uh, right this way.**

(_STOCKMAN leads SCOTT to another room of the warehouse. BRADFORD, XAVIAR, TIGER CLAW, STERANKO, and ZECK walk over to SHREDDER_)

BRADFORD – **Is this really necessary, Master Shredder? That boy has no wits.**

TIGER CLAW – **He was no match for me last night. I would have torn him apart if those boys haven't stopped me.**

SHREDDER – **That doesn't mean he's useless. We need him to find the ones who ruined our plans.**

XAVIAR – **That's impossible. No one knows who they are.**

ZECK – **Actually, I have a feeling I saw those guys before.**

BRADFORD – **Where?**

ZECK – **I don't know. I thought I recognized one of their voices and I know I've seen those eyes before. The way they looked at us.**

BRADFORD – **You don't have any names!**

ZECK –**Yeah, but at least I have a lead! I'll figure it out eventually!**

BRADFORD – **Oh, shut up.**

SHREDDER – **The Turtles must know who those boys are. That must be how they got that retro-mutagen. If the boy finds them and Karai, then we find those boys. We can destroy two birds with one stone. Once his job done, we can ransom him to the police to give us a safe passage out of the city.**

STERANKO – **I hope you know what you're doing. This is becoming a Royal Tzar pain in the neck!**

* * *

SCENE FOUR

(SCENE: _Outside the Foot Clan hideout in New York's industrial complex. The team arrives on the rooftop of the building across the street from the Foot Clan hideout. Using their grappling shots, the TURTLES are able to make zip-lines to the warehouse. The TURTLES zip across first, followed by APRIL, CASEY, and KARAI. After recovering and resetting the grappling shots, The TURTLES swiftly, but silently enter the building, jumping down stairs, hiding their silhouettes in the shadows, and tip-toeing along the walls_)

(_Inside, the TURTLES make it as far as STOCKMAN'S lab, a fairly large room. It seems to be empty. A desk is in the middle of the room with a desk lamp and covered with papers, a stack of large wooden boxes are stacked near another wall and empty mutagen canisters line one side of the room. The team moves quietly keeping their senses alert. Suddenly, they hear the sound of canisters being knocked over. Everyone whips out their weapons_)

KARAI – **Come out. Show yourself.**

(_SCOTT walks out from behind the boxes. He is surprised to see the TURTLES. He recognizes APRIL and KARAI, but doesn't recognize CASEY is his vigilante outfit and mask_)

SCOTT – **Hey, you're that vigilante in the hockey mask! **(_To the TURTLES_)** And what are you guys? Karate tortoises?**

RAPH – **No, ninja turtles.**

SCOTT – (_Gasps_) **You- you talked!**

RAPH – **No duh.**

APRIL – **Scott, what are you doing here?**

SCOTT – **I first wanna know why you and that girl are hanging out with these freaks!**

CASEY – (_Deepening his voice_) **Who we are is none of your business. You better answer the lady's question and tell us what you're doing here.**

SCOTT – **Or else what?**

(_SCOTT flinches as LEO points his katana a mere inch from SCOTT'S face_)

RAPH – **Or else we'll show you our weapons up close and personal. Now answer us. Who are you and what are you doing here?**

SCOTT –** I'm Scott Marlin and no one gets in my way. I'm after some other guys who crossed with me the night before.**

APRIL – **It this because you got kicked out for attacking them?**

SCOTT – **No one makes a fool out of me. The Shredder wants me find save his daughter in exchange for getting rid of those punks.**

KARAI – **Save me?** (_Scoffs_) **So that liar has got you into doing one his dirty work?**

SCOTT – **So it's you. Good! Now I can call your dad and-**

(_KARAI kicks SCOTT in the head and knocks him over_)

KARAI – (_Spiteful_) **The Shredder's not my father.**

SCOTT – **Then what are you doing with those turtle freaks?**

KARAI – (_Not hiding anything_) **They're my brothers.**

SCOTT – **You have four giant, talking turtles for brothers?**

LEO – **Hate to break it to you, kid, but the Shredder cannot be trusted. He's a ruthless monster and compulsive liar. Once he's through with you, he'll toss you aside like yesterday's trash.**

MIKEY – **He kidnapped her as a baby and mutated her into a snake!**

SCOTT – **I don't trust that loser any farther than I can throw him. Once I get rid of those guys from last night, I can just turn him and his lackeys over to my father. He's the chief of police.**

RAPH – **Don't be stupid. He's too smart and clever to fall for a trap like that. Smarter and stronger men than you have tried the same thing and of them had failed.**

SCOTT – **And why should I listen to you?**

DONNIE – **Because we've fought him for over a year and we know what he's like. We know his tactics, his strengths, his weaknesses. You don't even know the first thing about him.**

(_Suddenly, the door opens. SHREDDER and his HENCHMEN enter the lab_)

BRADFORD – **The Turtles!**

SHREDDER – **Karai, I see you brought the Turtles and their friends, my daughter.**

(_The TURTLES' team makes a defensive stance_)

KARAI – **You're not my father!**

LEO – **Leave her alone!**

SHREDDER – **Tell me what I need to know, and I'll let you live; who are those boys from the prom?**

LEO – **We don't know.**

(_The FOOT CLAN charges and a fight breaks out and spills out into the main room of the warehouse. KARAI and LEO quickly knock SCOTT and STOCKMAN aside and go to fight SHREDDER. RAPH and CASEY face off with STERANKO and ZECK; DONNIE and APRIL face off with BRADFORD and XAVIAR, and MIKEY faces off with TIGER CLAW. Without the HENCHMEN'S mutant strength and senses, they have lost a great deal of their strength and power. However, they still put up a strong fight_)

(_RAPH and CASEY are able to block attacks from ZECK and throw him into STERANKO. STERANKO throws ZECK off him and go back to fighting RAPH, but CASEY uses a hockey stick to trip him_)

(_BRADFORD tries to hit DONNIE with a kick to the head, but the turtle is able to catch his foot and shove him into XAVIAR. At the same time APRIL throws her tessen at them and it hits XAVIAR, causing the men to fall backwards into a pile of cardboard boxes. Before the two can get up, DONNIE uses his bo to pole vault and kick BRADFORD in the chest, making him and XAVIAR fall back into the boxes again_)

(_MIKEY is landing several hits with his nunchukus on TIGER CLAW, but is spending more time dodging and taunting TIGER CLAW than fighting him. TIGER CLAW makes a swing at MIKEY, who ducks and TIGER CLAW hits STERANKO instead_)

STERANKO – **Watch what you're doing, you savage animal!**

(_MIKEY blows a raspberry at TIGER CLAW, taunting him. TIGER CLAW swings again. MIKEY side-steps out of the way and this time, STOCKMAN and SCOTT are both hit_)

SCOTT – **Ow!**

MIKEY – **Not so strong and nimble without your tiger powers, huh kitty cat?**

TIGER CLAW – **You annoying little pest!**

(_LEO and KARAI are busy clashing swords with SHREDDER. LEO'S katanas and SHREDDER'S claws lock together. LEO struggles to shove SHREDDER off, who is confident enough to stand still as they speak_)

SHREDDER – **You have to know who those boys are. Who else could have used that retro-mutagen?**

LEO – **What we do with that stuff is none of your concern! We know nothing about them!** (_Shoves SHREDDER away with a mighty push of his katanas_) **And next time you try to steal our secrets, don't get Karai involved!**

SHREDDER – **Your efforts to hide what you know are fruitless. I defeated you before and you're still overconfident.**

(_The two clash for a few seconds and lock weapons again_)

LEO – **Oh really? You played me last time. It's you who's overconfident.**

(LEO is able to land several blows at SHREDDER and knock him to the ground. As LEO is about to finish him, SHREDDER is blocks the katanas with his claws and pin him against a wall)

SHREDDER – **Like I side. You're still overconfident.**

(_KARAI stouts out and attacks SHREDDER from behind. Before she can strike, SHREDDER blocks her ninjuto and throws her to the side. She gets up and finds that SHREDDER'S claw have scratched her fore arm. She holds her wound as she winces in pain_)

LEO – **Karai!**

(_SHREDDER approaches KARAI, letting LEO go_)

SHREDDER – **That boy from last night is not worthy of you, Karai. He does not understand your needs and will never fit in with this clan. Any threat must be eliminated. You need the right man who can fit in.**

KARAI – **You're. Not. My. FATHER! He is worthy!**

(_LEO tackles SHREDDER and knocks him on the floor face first, catching him off-guard_)

LEO – **You don't know what love even is! **(_To KARAI_) **Run, Karai! Go! Tell Splinter to meet us at our usual hangout!**

(_KARAI gets up and runs for a fire escape, escaping out a broken window. The TURTLES, APRIL, and CASEY run for another window_)

LEO – **Let's move!**

(_The team escapes out another window on the other side of the warehouse. The FOOT CLAN and SCOTT don't waste anytime and go after them. A chase ensues on the roof tops. While both teams jump easily from rooftop to rooftop, SCOTT lags behind_)

* * *

SCENE FIVE

(SCENE: _The dojo in the TURTLES' underground lair a few minutes later. SPLINTER is sitting on the middle of the room, in the middle of meditating. He is suddenly interrupted by KARAI running into the dojo_)

KARAI – **Father!**

(_SPLINTER looks over and sees the scratch on KARAI'S arm_)

SPLINTER – (_Worried_) **Miwa, you're hurt.**

KARAI – **It's just a scratch.**

SPLINTER – **Did you find that boy?**

KARAI – **Not yet, but listen, we need your help to catch Shredder. The others are leading him to our hangout by that playground.**

SPLINTER – **Is it urgent?**

KARAI – **Yes.**

(_SPLINTER gets up and starts to walk towards the main room. As she looks at his back, she suddenly has a cognizance__)_

KARAI – **Father, wait. Could you stand still for a second?**

SPLINTER – (Looking back) **Why?**

KARAI – **I just want to see something.**

(_KARAI holds up the shuriken in front of her face so that it lines up with SPLINTER'S back. After raising and lowering it two times, she realizes that the symbol on the shuriken matches the symbol on the back of SPLINTER'S kimono. __KARAI then remembers the humanized LEO'S eyes and now she realizes who her mysterious ninja is_)

KARAI – **Father! It was Leo!**

SPLINTER – **What about Leonardo?**

KARAI – **Leo was that boy I met at the prom! Those other boys where Donnie, Raph, and Mikey! **

SPLINTER – (_To himself_) **So they were telling the truth.**

KARAI – **They're in trouble! We have to help them!**

(_SPLINTER and KARAI run from the lair_)

* * *

SCENE SIX

(SCENE: _The Abandoned Playground a while later. The TURTLES, APRIL, and CASEY are nearly out of breath by the time they reach the playground. SHREDDER, his HENCHMEN, and SCOTT are not too far behind them. The team is blocked off on all sides_)

RAPH – (_Whispering_) **Okay, now what?**

LEO – (_Whispering_) **Keep fighting until Karai gets back with Splinter.**

SHREDDER – **You have nowhere to run.**

LEO – **We don't need to anymore.**

(_Both teams end up fighting again. This time, the team is getting more exhausted from fighting. They can barely keep up with the FOOT CLAN and SCOTT_)

SHREDDER – **Just tell us who those boys are, and we'll let you live.**

DONNIE – **Like that's gonna happen.**

KARAI'S VOICE – **I know!**

(_EVERYONE looks up and sees KARAI and SPLINTER jump down from the roof tops_)

MIKEY – **It's about time!**

(_SCOTT flinches at the sight of SPLINTER_)

SCOTT – **What the heck?! Another freak?! First giant ninja turtles and now a giant rat?**

(_BRADFORD, XAVIER, TIGER CLAW, STERANKO, and ZECK try to attack SPLINTER, but he easily defeats them with quick punches and kicks to their heads, leaving them moaning on the pavement in pain. Even TIGER CLAW is no match for him. STOCKMAN walks backwards, not daring to fight at all. SPLINTER gives SCOTT a sharp look. SCOTT steps away, intimidated by SPLINTER'S strength and skill_)

KARAI – **I now know who those boys from the prom are.**

(_DONNIE, RAPH, and MIKEY are surprised. LEO flinches, thinking he's in trouble_)

SHREDDER – **Then who are they?**

KARAI – **You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so I'm not going to tell you.**

SHREDDER – **Don't be stubborn, Karai.**

KARAI – **My name is Hamato Miwa.**

SPLINTER – **This is the last time, Shredder. Stop bothering my family.**

(_SHREDDER glares at SPLINTER_)

SHREDDER – **I will... as soon as I destroy you and regain what's mine!**

(_SHREDDER charges at SPLINTER. Then _s_uddenly, there is a flash of white light, and SHREDDER, BRADFORD, XAVIER, TIGER CLAW, STERANKO, ZECK, STOCKMAN, and SCOTT are frozen in place with a white aura. All they can do is blink and speak_)

TIGER CLAW – **What?**

BRADFORD – **I can't move!**

SHREDDER – **What have you done?!**

DONNIE – **April?**

APRIL – **I'm not doing this.**

SHREDDER – **Then who is?**

TANG SHEN – (_Stepping out of the shadows_) **I am.**

(_EVERYONE spots TANG SHEN walking over to SPLINTER and KARAI. SPLINTER, KARAI, and SHREDDER are surprised_)

SPLINTER – **Tang Shen?**

KARAI – **Mother?**

(_TANG SHEN hugs SPLINTER and KARAI_)

SHREDDER – **Tang Shen?! You- you've been dead for years!**

(_TANG SHEN walks over and glares sharply at SHREDDER_)

TANG SHEN – **You have no honor in saying my name. If you truly loved me, you wouldn't have tried to kill Yoshi or kidnap Miwa. **(_Removes SHREDDER'S helmet_) **Face it, Saki: Miwa is ****never**** coming back to you. You've lied to her her whole life and you've betrayed her. Just like you betrayed me. Whether you care or not.**

SHREDDER – (_Flinching_) **But- but it wasn't my fault.**

(_TANG SHEN slaps SHREDDER across the face with a loud smack. The TURTLES wince_)

TANG SHEN – **You should have let me go.**

(_SHREDDER gapes at her as if she hit him with a hammer_)

MIKEY – **Whoa, and I thought Karai was scary and angry.**

(_TANG SHEN drops the helmet and walks over to the TURTLES. She speaks gently to the TURTLES_)

TANG SHEN – **Leonardo. Donatello. Raphael. Michelangelo. I will once again give you my aid.**

(_TANG SHEN throws a ball of light at the TURTLES. The TURTLES know what's happening as light and sparkles encircle them. EVERYONE shields their eyes from the blinding light_)

(_The light clears to show that the TURTLES have become their human forms with their elemental weapons. Unlike the night of the prom, the TURTLES are wearing street clothes with their ninja gear instead of their dress suits_)

(_LEO is wearing __a blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans; __DONNIE is wearing a __purple t-shirt and tan pants; __RAPH is wearing __a red __sleeveless t-shirt and __black jeans with a lighting-shaped scar where his shell crack was; __MIKEY is wearing __an orange t-shirt and light__ blue jeans_)

(_EVERYONE stares at the TURTLES. No one is more shocked than SPLINTER and SHREDDER_)

SPLINTER – **My sons.**

SHREDDER – **Impossible!**

SCOTT –** You! You're those guys from the prom who smacked me!**

KARAI – (_Whispering_) **I knew it.**

TIGER CLAW – **It's them.**

STOCKMAN – **It was them?**

(_The humanized TURTLES step forward, smirking_)

RAPH – **It took you this long to figure it out? Who else knew how to kick your butts last night?**

(_TANG SHEN fires the same light at SPLINTER who transforms into HAMATO YOSHI. YOSHI is relatively unchanged as human, but is more aged than many years ago_)

TANG SHEN – **Remember, only until midnight.**

KARAI – **Midnight?**

(_TANG SHEN whips around and disappears. The FOOT CLAN and SCOTT unfreeze. SHREDDER returns to his usual evil self_)

SHREDDER – **This is it, Turtles. **

LEO – **You're forgetting, Shredder: you're playing by our rules now. And we also have the strength to fight again. Turtles, attack!**

(_The TURTLES charge at SHREDDER, BRADFORD, XAVIER, TIGER CLAW, STERANKO, ZECK, STOCKMAN, and SCOTT. SHREDDER and his henchmen try to land some blows on the TURTLES, but the advantage has changed in the TURTLES' favor_)

(_MIKEY converts one of his nunchakus into a kusarigama and strikes the blade into the pavement. A large plant vine snaps up out of the pavement and quickly wraps around STOCKMAN'S ankle_)

STOCKMAN – **Ah! Oh no!** (_The vine climbs up his leg_) **Ah! Get it off me! Help!**

(_STOCKMAN tries to pull himself free, but more he struggles, the faster and tighter the vine wraps up his leg and to his chest_)

(_DONNIE whirls his bo, creating a tornado. The tornado sucks up BRADFORD, XAVIER, STERANKO, and ZECK with no effort. As quickly as it sucked them up, tornado fades away and the men fall into a nearby dumpster, which slams close behind them_)

(_RAPH faces off with TIGER CLAW. RAPH'S sai are engulfed in flames, forcing TIGER CLAW to block the strikes with a metal pole he found. RAPH is able to grab the pole with his sai and disarm the ex-tiger's weapon. RAPH rolls around him and pokes TIGER CLAW in the backside, which also burns him_)

TIGER CLAW – **YEOWCH! FIRE!**

(_RAPH tornado kicks TIGER CLAW into a nearby trashcan, headfirst_)

RAPH – **Feel the burn, kitty cat! That's how ninjas take out the garage!**

(_LEO is facing off with SHREDDER, who is furious with him. He tries to strike LEO with his claws, but is foiled by the electrical powers of LEO's katanas. He attempts to stab LEO in the heart, but LEO blocks the blow with the katanas, causing SHREDDER to get zapped_)

SHREDDER – **So it was you who stole Karai's heart.**

LEO – **Maybe, but I didn't want any of that. **(_Blocks another strike by SHREDDER_) **She's my sister, I'm just her brother. **(_Pushes SHREDDER back_) **And what she does is none of your business!**

(_A golden chain with an orange mist suddenly wraps around SHREDDER'S right arm. MIKEY has whipped one of his kusarigama chains at SHREDDER, which makes the Foot Clan leader's arm too heavy to move. RAPH whips the other kusarigama chain around the other arm. RAPH then uses his sai's power to heat SHREDDER'S claws, forcing him to drop his weapons to avoid getting burned_)

(_SHREDDER tries in vain to break away from the chains, but the earth energy of the chains is just too much for his body to handle and he sags to the ground. __SHREDDER__ is helpless as DONNIE, APRIL, CASEY, and KARAI pick him up and carry him over to the dumpster where BRADFORD, XAVIER, STERANKO, and ZECK are trapped in)_

SHREDDER – **No! No you don't! You are **_**not**_** throwing me in there!**

KARAI – **Shut up and take your medicine.**

(_The team dumps SHREDDER in the dumpster. At the same time, LEO and RAPH pick up the trashcan TIGER CLAW is stuck in and dump him on top of SHREDDER. Then the vine wrapped around STOCKMAN throws him on top of both of them. LEO touches the FOOT CLAN with his kanatas and electrocutes them one last time. The TURTLES slam the dumpster shut on the FOOT CLAN'S heads and MIKEY uses strong vines to fasten the lid shut so they can't get out_)

STOCKMAN – (_Muffed and softened_) **Not again!**

SHREDDER – (_Banging on the lid_) **Let me out of here!  
**

_(The TURTLES turn to face SCOTT who glares at them. The team smiles and grins mischievously: it's no contest. SCOTT face drops when he realizes this. And before he knows it, LEO knocks SCOTT down with a quick karate chop to the head, knocking him senseless—again)_

LEO – **Note in the future: don't pick a fight with a ninja.**

(_The TURTLES laugh and high-five in victory. APRIL, CASEY, KARAI, and YOSHI join them as SCOTT and the FOOT CLAN lay defeated_)

* * *

SCENE SEVEN

(SCENE: _The street outside the alleyway to the playground a few minutes later. Four police cars are parked outside on the curb with their lights on. The humanized TURTLES, APRIL, CASEY, and KARAI are sitting and watching on a set of apartment stairs while YOSHI stands close by. CHIEF MARLIN and several POLICEMEN are busy putting BRADFORD, XAVIER, TIGER CLAW, STERANKO, and ZECK into police cars in arm and leg restraints so they can't get away this time. POLICEMEN ONE is escorting STOCKMAN while five other POLICEMEN wrestle with SHREDDER)_

SHREDDER – **Let me go!**

POLICEMAN ONE – **Just walk peacefully, will you?**

STOCKMAN – (_Looking at the TURTLES and YOSHI_) **Wait! Those four boys are mutant turtles and that man is a giant rat!** (_The TURTLES just smile_) **They're mutants from the sewers!**

POLICEMAN ONE – **I know, and ****I'm the princess of Guatemala.**

SHREDDER – **It's true, you fool! Don't you know who we are?**

POLICEMAN ONE – **Yes, you're a butch of nutcases. Now get in the car.**

(_SHREDDER and STOCKMAN are placed in the nearest police car together. The scene switches to SCOTT and CHIEF MARLIN. CHIEF MARLIN is furious at SCOTT who is making a bad impression of being innocent. SCOTT also has a black eye from being hit by LEO_)

SCOTT – **Dad, that guy threatened me! He was gonna hurt me if I didn't help him!**

CHIEF MARLIN – **Be quiet, young man! Your friends overheard you and reported it. You've crossed the line too many times. I'll deal with you later when I come home.** (_To POLICEMAN TWO_) **Take him home!**

(_The TURTLES, APRIL, CASEY, and KARAI watch smiling as POLICEMAN TWO takes SCOTT to another police car and drives away. The group takes one last look at SHREDDER and KARAI __waves a taunting goodbye. SHREDDER glares at them as the cruiser door closes and he and his men are driven away_)

* * *

SCENE EIGHT

(SCENE: _On the rooftops, just before midnight. DONNIE, RAPH, MIKEY, APRIL, and CASEY are huddled together in a group with YOSHI. The TURTLES are still in their human forms_)

DONNIE – **Have you heard anything about Shredder?**

CASEY – (_Laughing_) **Police have him and his goons in maximum security. They won't be breaking out again anytime soon.**

RAPH – **What about Scott? Wasn't he arrested?**

APRIL – **No, better. His dad is sending him to a military school in California.**

RAPH – **And he's not coming back?**

APRIL – **Unless he shows better behavior and better grades.**

CASEY – **I highly doubt that.**

(_The TEENAGERS laugh_)

MIKEY – **Shh, quiet! I'm trying to listen.**

(_The group looks to see LEO and KARAI standing together near the edge of the roof. LEO looks nervous and guilty_)

LEO – **It was me, Karai. Your mother made us human so we could stop Shredder, but the magic would only last until midnight. I wanted to tell you who I was that night, but I didn't know how. I didn't want to made you mad, so I-**

(_KARAI puts her fingertips to LEO'S lips, cutting off his sentence. She smiles_)

KARAI – **I've known that for a while.** (_Giving LEO the shuriken_) **I believe you dropped this on your way out.**

(_LEO pauses, then gingerly takes the shuriken from KARAI_)

LEO – **So... you're not mad at me?**

KARAI – **Of course not. I had a great night with you last night. I'd never thought the first guy I'd fall in love with was my brother. Kind of funny really.**

(_The clock tower begins to strike midnight_)

LEO – **So now what? What are you gonna do?**

KARAI – **There will be other guys out there. Maybe someone like you. But for now... I want to finish were I left off last night.**

(_KARAI kisses LEO as the clock strikes midnight. In a flash of light and sparkles, the TURTLES and SPLINTER return to their mutant forms again. KARAI is still kissing LEO as the sparkles fade. She breaks the kiss and the two hug each other. LEO looks at his family and friends who smile at him. Just then, TANG SHEN appears next to LEO and KARAI_)

TANG SHEN – **I almost forgot. I have a gift for you.**

(_TANG SHEN walks over to each turtle and slips an amulet over his neck. All of them are golden with SPLINTER'S symbol in the middle. She gives one to SPLINTER too_)

DONNIE – **What are these?**

TANG SHEN – **I figured you needed something to help you become human from time to time, so I placed that magic into these amulets. All you have to do is hold them in your hand and wish to become human.**

LEO – **When can we use them?**

TANG SHEN – **Anytime you want. Just remember it only lasts until midnight, but it will start working again at six in the morning.**

KARAI – **You're leaving?**

TANG SHEN – **I will always be watching over you, Miwa. Always remember that.**

_(TANG SHEN smiles as she fades away in a flash of sparkles. The others watch as the sparkles fly up into the sky towards the moon and stars shining in the night sky_)

MIKEY – **Awesome! It's a perfect ending.**

LEO – **No, Mikey, it's a prefect beginning. We're gonna have a lot more adventures from now on.**

THE END


End file.
